Arrullos asesinos
by Yunn Mello
Summary: "Mi querida madre... Este es el arrullo que cerrara tus ojos; siempre fuiste tú a quién más desprecie y no lo siento lo suficiente como para llorar." -Scorpius Malfoy & Astoria Greengrass centric.


¡Hola mundo! Hoy quiero compartirles un one-shot lleno de drama y desesperanza. Antes que nada, quiero presentarme. Me llamo Yunn Mello y mis escritos tienen una ligera inclinación por en Angst!Gore, como esta historia inspirada en "Room of an Angel" de Akira Yamaoka (http :/ www .youtube .com /watch ?v= Dtf9c5_i2iQ& feature= youtube_ gdata) , que es necesario escuchar mientras se lee para adentrarse mejor en la obra.  
>Si desean encontrarme en algún otro sitio, en mi perfil encuentras los links.<br>Sin más que agregar, comienzo. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí.

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ONE-SHOT CONTIENE GRANDES DOSIS DE SUFRIMIENTO. ESO INCLUYE ANGST, ESCENAS SANGRIENTAS Y MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.**  
><strong><span>Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>"ARRULLOS ASESINOS ENTRE LOS DEJES DE LA DESESPERANZA"<strong>  
><em>Scorpius Malfoy. Astoria Greengrass.<em>

Yace en la cama forrada de seda, como una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos azules se encuentran abiertos en par en par; sus pupilas dilatadas delatan el terror que sufrió, el dolor que su tranquea sintió al sentir esos pedazos de vidrio rasgar su interior, como si de las garras de un animal salvaje se tratase, lastimando su carne, escupiendo sangre hasta la muerte; mientras los pedazos resbalaban por su tracto digestivo hasta el estómago.

La sangre mancha las cortinas de satén en las que se recargó antes de caer rendida, notándose las gotas escupidas inútilmente. Esa mancha en la sábana, el líquido rojizo que resbalaba de su boca entreabierta siendo absorbido por el colchón.

La fría escena le recuerda a una novela de suspenso. El viento se cuela por una de las ventanas entreabiertas, que agitan las persianas. La Luna llena se visualiza, siendo cubierta ligeramente por una nube gris que derramará sus lágrimas misericordiosas ante la cruel escena. La oscuridad de la recámara es absoluta, excepto por la almohada siendo alumbrada por el plateado brillo del astro gracias al vitral ubicado sobre las sábanas.

Scorpius sonríe al salir desde las penumbras sigilosamente. Con un andar satisfecho, se acerca al cuerpo que se cuelga ligeramente del colchón, arrastrándose sobre la alfombra. Con crueldad, se acerca a esa mujer, pateando su mano al pasar a su lado. Se deja caer en las sábanas, al lado de ella, dejando sus pies sobre su dura cabeza, gozando.

—¡Oh, madre! No es necesario que masajees mis pies con tu boca.

El joven cierra los ojos, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, enorgulleciéndose de sus actos; disfrutando del fresco recuerdo de la mujer gritando, temblorosa, al sentir el vidrio lastimar sus entrañas. Viéndole de nuevo, temerosa y sin nadie a quien recurrir. Sola. Esa copa de vino rojo en su mano, esa copa asesina, volcándose en la alfombra mientras se sujetaba de la cortina, tosiendo. Perdiendo fuerzas. Cayendo.

Muriendo.

Ríe con intensidad, mientras se regocija de ese sufrimiento. A su mente viene la sonrisa cínica de ella mientras le obligaba a realizar cosas que no deseaba, cuando le clavaba agujas en su mano, los días en los que golpeaba su pequeño cuerpo con una cuerda humedecida. Aquellas veces que le ponía una mano encima recordándole lo insignificante que era para este mundo.

Cuando ella sonreía con hipocresía ante su esposo, mientras que con las manos detrás de su espalda pellizcaba el pequeño brazo del niño, fingiendo que todo estaba bien ante la sociedad, que era la madre perfecta.

—¿Quién es la insignificante ahora?

Abre los ojos, descubriendo el brillo de la Luna sobre su rostro. Un brillo que le recuerda su hazaña, que le da gloria sobre su madre. Eso le hace pensar en una mejor venganza. Por esas lágrimas, por ese dolor, por ese sufrimiento que le ocasionó sin remordimiento alguno durante esos años amargos.

Se levanta rápidamente, con una fresca idea corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Levanta el cuerpo inerte de su madre, sujetándola de las manos, simulando su baile de la muerte. Abrazándola, sintiendo el calor emanar de ese cuerpo inerte que aún se encuentra cálido gracias a la sangre que aún escurre de su boca.

Se para en seco, abrazando ese cuerpo viejo. ¿Le había hecho falta alguna vez? Scorpius Malfoy no lo recuerda. Sólo recuerda sus palabras marchitando su corazón, repitiéndole que su vida pudo haber sido mejor si él no hubiera nacido. Que él no había sido deseado, que fue un error.

—Hubieras sido más feliz sin mí, ¿cierto, querida madre?

Su rostro deja caer la máscara de satisfacción para pasar a un rostro lleno de consternación, rememorando su niñez. Lo único que deseaba era tener una madre como sus amigos... Pero ella jamás lo quiso. De ningún modo lo dejó sonreír, reír como un niño. Nunca le abrazó en sus recurrentes momentos de tristeza y soledad, sin tener otra opción más que enfrentarse a ellos solo. Nunca recibiendo un sincero "lo siento" emanar de sus labios resecos.

Sus recuerdos le traen ese rencor acumulado en su pecho a través de los años, desde que tiene memoria. De todas esas tardes en las que convivió con ella mientras su padre no se encontraba. Esa era la razón por la que deseaba entrar a Hogwarts. Ella fue la razón por la que tuvo que salirse al año, con la excusa del sentirse muy sola.

Alejándole del único lugar donde se sintió en paz.

La observa con desprecio, tirando su cuerpo sobre el piso. Mirándola con superioridad. Ella ahora no es más que un montón de carne que puede utilizar como un trapo viejo. Podría pisarla, golpearla, incluso cortarla. Ella ya ha recibido la pena máxima, muriendo a manos de su hijo. Hijo que jamás fue deseado. Hijo jamás amado.

La levanta nuevamente, sintiendo la sangre salpicar sus labios, relamiéndolos. Escupiendo. Esa sangre maldita que le parece amarga al tocar su lengua. Esa sangre despreciable. Toda ella es despreciable. Ese cabello castaño, esos ojos azules, esa pálida piel. Ella no es bella, es la mujer más asquerosa que podría existir.

Suspira, tomándola y aventándola a la cama. Desea sacar toda esa furia que en su interior residía; golpear su cuerpo una y otra vez, mientras ríe desquiciadamente. Tiene la visión de obligarla a hacer todo lo que jamás pudo hacer, desquitando cada humillación en su cuerpo inerte. Sin embargo… no hace nada.

Bajando la mirada con pena, la acomoda boca arriba, juntando sus manos una sobre la otra, mientras une sus pies formando una línea vertical perfecta con su cuerpo simétrico. Su semblante parece finalmente descansar de sus penas, sin huella alguna de su alcoholismo. Sonríe internamente, esos labios entreabiertos muestran heridas en su boca, escurriendo sangre.

No puede derramar ninguna lágrima, por más que lo desee. No siente pena, no siente ningún tipo de remordimiento. El dolor continúa ahí, sólo cegado por la dicha de la venganza. Comienza a asustarse de sí mismo, sintiendo que su interior es hielo.

—Siempre fuiste tú a quien desprecié, maldita perra.

Susurra una canción de cuna, arrullando ese cuerpo inerte, como ella en las noches pudo haberlo hecho cuando tenía miedo de la inminente oscuridad. Se descubre a si mismo admirando esos ojos abiertos por la expectativa del perder la vida, por el terror. Mira los párpados arrugados, y, sin dejar de arrullar la mujer, le cierra los ojos. Dormirá para siempre.

Se recuesta a su lado, sintiendo el frio que se apodera de aquella persona con lentitud. Experimentando ese vacío recorrer su cuerpo al encontrarse a su lado, como siempre. Ni siquiera muerta era capaz de darle esa sensación de tranquilidad. Siempre Astoria había sido cruel, una mujer sin sentimientos.

—Adiós.

"_¿Dónde está la luz? Me pregunto si estará durmiendo en alguna parte. Me pregunto si alguna vez…_

_Podré sentir el verdadero calor de una madre a mi lado._"


End file.
